Shame on Her
by virginiaGdM
Summary: This story contains that secret shenanigan the Kagamine siblings tried to hide from public domain. I can't assure you won't laugh at them, but please, be nice. They are sensitive preteens who take their privacy quite seriously, and they can be Drama Queens when they want. (One-shot. Bad girl Rinny said 'a-s-s', should the rating change to T?)


Hi, readers! I hope this little one-shot is well received. I warn you, English is not my first language, so please forgive any mistakes you find. I'd be glad if you point them out to me so I can avoid making them in the future. Any constructive criticism is well received too. Please, leave a review with your opinion, I feel very insecure about publishing my first English fanfiction, and your comments would make me feel better! :)

**Disclaimer:** Vocaloids Rin and Len Kagamine don't belong to me.

* * *

The girl stared into her brother's eyes, so alike her own. She wished there was something that could be done to fix what had been ruined, but as merciful as time could be, it did not allow going back to the past. That is, because the only way she could think of to repair the damage was never doing it in first place. To be fair with the poor girl, it wasn't entirely her fault. However, nobody in the world could convince her of that.

The boy was the first to break the eye contact. He didn't know if the correct description of what he was feeling was anger, embarrassment, disgust, or a terrible combination of all those.

-I trusted you, Rin. – He said, controlling the confusing shake of his voice, not wanting to show the wrong emotion at the time.

-I know. – The girl said, failing miserably at copying her brother's voice masking. – I-I-I… I'm…

Her pride was shooting flaming arrows at her soul, making it extremely difficult for her to pronounce the necessary apology. If there was someone in the entire planet that deserved her sincere apologies, was him. Then again, he was the only person she thought she would never have to say sorry to. He was supposed to be the submissive younger brother –if only for a couple of minutes- he had always been. But right there, sitting in front of her with the most terrifying emotionless glance he had ever adorned his face with, he seemed almost like an adult. The kind of adult that doesn't know if they're mad at you or not, so they you stare at you with disappointment until you hide in your bedroom. Thankfully, her brother's complexion wasn't as intimidating as an adult's. She was very sure she was considerably stronger than him, physically speaking. That was the only thing that kept her from crying like a baby out of embarrassment.

-You know who's gonna be blamed for this. – the boy said, already picturing the future in his mind. And it wasn't pretty.

-Len, I'm sorry. There, I said it. – the girl said at high speed, blurting out the words in the sudden inner strength she had summoned. Rin Kagamine wasn't one to swallow her pride often.

Len never dreamed he would hear his dear and spoiled sister apologize to him. Since their earliest days, she was the one with the highest authority over the toys, the tv shows, the video games, and everything she wanted; and he was expected to give up his possession on any object she desired. That is, because gentlemen were supposed to be nice with ladies. And though his sister was no lady, because she had proved she had more of a jungle monkey than a girl, he complied. Watching her get in trouble and do playful mischief, plus the right to say 'I told you', were usually worth it. But as she was standing in front of him, her dictator stance lowered as that of regret, he could feel his heart swelling with desire to hug her and tell her he had forgiven her long ago. Nonetheless, he planned on enjoying his brief victory.

-I don't know, Rin. – he spoke, trying to sound as if he truly was doubting what to think. – I had finally overcame this problem, and now I'm gonna be treated like I never did.

-Don't be silly. You're not going to be blamed. – she shouted, realizing afterwards that she shouldn't have raised her voice, because they weren't even supposed to be awake so late at night. According to the clock hanging from the wall, it was already 2:15 a.m.

-How do you know that? – Len asked, almost whispering now. He had winced when his sister had spoken so loud, the last thing he needed was their parents waking up.

-I won't let it happen. – Rin said, whispering too. – I'll tell them it was me. They'll believe me.

-What if they think you're lying to help me? – the boy asked, blushing furiously.

He couldn't stand this situation. Earlier that night, when his sister had sneaked into his bedroom and lain down beside him in his bed, therefore waking him, she had looked at him with big, sad eyes.

-I had nightmares, and I'm a little bit scared. – She had whispered then, blushing. They had stopped sleeping together a few years ago, but they were used to keep each other company in those nights where monsters seemed to be lurking in every corner of their dark rooms, so even a proud creature like Rin was alright with confessing fear.

He had shrugged with a sleepy smile, half-hugged his sister and closed his eyes again. He wondered if all twins felt so peaceful when their other half was around them. Maybe it was just them, the only weirdos who would stick together even when their personalities were so different. He felt so relaxed, he drifted back to sleep almost instantly for the rest of the night. Or so he thought. He had woken up a couple of hours later in confusion, feeling the space beside him in the mattress jumping. He sat up in the bed to see his sister standing beside it, staring at him with a face of sheer horror. Well, not precisely at him, as he later realized, but at the space on the sheets where she had been lying. There was a grayish colored stain. A stain that could only mean one thing: _Rin had wet his bed_.

It's not that he didn't sympathize with her. They were both 11 years old, entering the teenage stage of their lives, supposedly old enough to not suffer that kind of accidents. But he, for his shame, had been fighting a war against them until a year and a half ago. It didn't happen to him every night, only once or twice a month instead. Thankfully, no one outside their family knew. And then one month, he didn't do it. And said victory stretched out for many months afterwards, taking a weight off his shoulders. He could finally move on. So naturally, his first impulse was to pat Rin's shoulder and assure her everything was going to be fine. But then he realized, it was his bed they were talking about. If anyone had to guess who had done it, he would be the obvious pick. Their parents had been so proud of him, because their little boy was finally growing up, and now they would probably scold him and then sigh is disappoint. His inner turmoil he couldn't describe had taken a new shape under the light of this second consideration: most probably, he had gotten scared.

-Look, dumbass, if you're not willing to risk it, then we need to move fast. – the girl said, bringing his thoughts back to the present. He looked up at her with concealed curiosity, taking in the look of determination that had found its way into Rin's blue eyes once the regret and shame had worn out. Her disheveled short blond hair framing her face and her wet pajama shorts built a picture that would probably never leave his memories, a powerful blackmailing tool. Not that he ever really planned blackmailing her.

-What's your plan? – he inquired, starting to recover the hope he had lost.

-We're going to save our sorry asses. Get up; we need to change those sheets. – Her natural leadership –or maybe dictatorship- skills floated back to the surface, as she shined with courage and her will to succeed.

Len couldn't help but crack a smile. As troublesome and selfish –and perhaps a little evil- as his sister could be, she was like a queen made of gold. He did as she told him, laughing inside as the messy young girl with wet shorts designed a plan to sneak to the laundry room, leave the nasty sheets in the washing machine and put new sheets on his bed. As he followed her in their stealthy walk around the house, he contemplated on himself. His role seemed to be that of her gentlemanly protector, even if she could protect herself better than he could. Maybe he was meant to simply follow her around, but that hurt the little pride he held in his heart. He didn't like to think of himself as a servant for his queen, he wanted to at least be a knight or a prince too. Princes are better suited to protect queens than simple servants. One day, when he became a strong man, he would wear a shiny golden armor for his beloved twin sister, his other half.

-You see? Everything is fine now. – Rin whispered, decorating her face with a big smile, pointing at the bed with new clean sheets.

-Not everything, Rin. – he retorted, lifting one eyebrow, trying to suppress laughter.

-What's so funny? – the girl asked, furrowing her brows. Could he still be mad at her?

-Your pants are starting to smell. – he replied, smiling wholeheartedly. – You should change.

Rin's face was dyed red within seconds. She had totally forgotten about that. She ran to the door to her room, quietly rushing through her drawers until she found new underwear a pajama pants. How could she have strolled around the house for so long without noticing a thing? It was all her brother's fault. That idiot had scared her, almost making her think he wasn't going to forgive her for accidentally peeing on his bed. She cleaned herself in the bathroom and changed clothing, and stopped to look at herself in the mirror. She could almost see his face in her own, if only slightly less feminine. With the passing of the years, they were becoming less physically alike. No longer did they seem like two sides of the same coin. But she could not grow out of their closeness. Their bond was, perhaps, the most important thing for her, and hopefully, for him too.

When she stepped out of the bathroom, Len was waiting for her, and offered to take her dirty clothes to the laundry room. When asked why, he replied with:

-Knights don't leave all the hard work to the Queen.

She never saw herself as a queen, but it was flattering nonetheless. When all deeds were done, and they were back at Len's bed, she couldn't help but think 'What would I do without him?' as she heard him start to snore. Oh, new teasing tool unlocked.

* * *

The End.

Thanks for reading this humble work of mine. Please, remember to send me a review, and tell me about any spelling or overall writing mistakes I may have made. I'm nervous, I can't hide it.

Matta-ne!


End file.
